


When On New Venus, Do as the New Venusians Do...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Rose is still getting used to local customs and to people like Jack who are enthusiastic to embrace them.





	When On New Venus, Do as the New Venusians Do...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Doctor Who, Jack/author's choice, "On this planet it's the custom to dine in the nude."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278632.html?thread=52886888#t52886888) Featuring a very surprised Rose.

The Doctor had vanished on an errand the moment they arrived on New Venus, some matter of a fox and its master, which Jack welcomed gladly. "Gives us some time alone, just the two of us," he said to Rose, with a hint of things they could do alone, together, just the two of them.

"That depends on what you had in mind," Rose said, with a raised eyebrow and what she hoped sounded like a coyly teasing lilt, but which she suspected came out sounding awkward and arch. Jack seemed to have that effect on her when she least desired it.

"Ohh, I know of a little place we could slip into: a bit upscale but nothing too swank," Jack said. "A place I pop into whenever I'm topside."

"Well then, what are we waiting for: let's slip in," she said.

The place looked swanky on the outside, all Grecian columns and marble statues, but that seemed the norm for most of the planet, or most of what she had seen of it. A hostess clad in a gossamer gown met them in the entryway, taking their coats. Rose had been to a traditional Japanese restaurant and so, when Jack started to remove his boots, she followed his example, thinking this place had the same customs.

And then Jack started unbuttoning his shirt, which the hostess helped him out of.

Rose blinked, not that she minded the sight of Jack peeling: he peeled well, sort of David Beckham only more cuddly. But he had started peeling in a public place. "Jack, what are you... doing?" she asked, having a hard time spitting the words out.

Jack shot her an utterly naughty grin. "Oh, I forgot to tell you: it's customary to dine in the nude on this planet."

"In the nude?" Rose demanded, as another hostess approached her, gently tugging on the sleeve of her tee shirt. "What possesses them to do that?" she asked.

"Started a long time ago," Jack said, unfastening his trousers and slipping out of them. "Guess some prince was eating the local squid -- real delicacy, we should order that. Anyway, he got the ink from it all over his fancy royal robes. The prince threw a royal hissy fit -- if you'll excuse the pun -- might have had the chef beheaded, if I remember it right. Ever since, the locals decided it was better to keep that from happening again. No muss, no fuss, no stained clothes or beheaded chefs."

"Don't people... stare?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes on Jack's face and trying not to let her gaze stray down past his ribcage.

"When everyone's nude, no one notices. It's the folks with the clothes that stand out," Jack said, winking at her. "Now the shirt? Or is that pretty lady next to you going to have to stand there all day pulling on your sleeve?"


End file.
